


A Night In

by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Soft!Bucky, author loves cuddly!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend
Summary: You spend a night in with your favorite super soldier.
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 82





	A Night In

You stopped in the kitchen to make some tea before locking yourself in your room to finish the report you had been avoiding. It took so long that you missed dinner, but you finally submitted it to Steve and Maria. 

You were relaxing on your balcony debating whether to eat or just go to sleep. You were close to drifting off when there was a sharp knock on your door. 

“FRIDAY, please unlock my door.” 

“Yes, miss.” 

“Steve, if you’re here to yell at me about the report you should go check your inbox,” you called from the chaise, still staring up at the stars. 

“Wrong super soldier, doll.” 

“Bucky, what are you doing here?” you asked, nearly falling in your haste to stand up. 

“You missed dinner. I thought you might be hungry,” he explained holding up the greasy paper bag. 

The second the smell of food hit you, you nearly sprinted to his side to grab the bag from him. 

“You are my favorite person in the entire universe right now,” you groaned as you tossed a French fry into your mouth. 

“Aren’t I always?” 

“Nope. Not always. Sometimes Sam brings me yummy chocolate.” 

Ignoring his glare, you quickly cleared off your desk and laid out the food, surprised by the amount he had brought. 

“Four burgers? How much do you think I can eat?” 

“Two are for me, doll.” He sounded like that should have been obvious, but his expression quickly became unsure. “I thought we would eat together. I can just go back to my room, if you’d rather. I thought we were catching up tonight. I’ll just go,” he stammered out in a rush. 

“No, no. Don’t go. I didn’t mean it like that. I just assumed you’d eaten with the team,” you sputtered just as hurriedly. Taking a deep breath, you smiled at him, “Please. Sit.” 

You rolled your desk chair towards him as you settled on top of your storage ottoman. Once you had demolished one full burger and half of the fries, you were feeling much more alert. 

“Okay, so now that I’m human again and not hangry, exhausted, crazy person, hi. Thank you for my dinner.” 

Bucky chuckled at the sudden change in your demeanor. 

“Hi. You’re very welcome, doll.” 

“I didn’t think Ralph’s delivered this far out.” 

His cheeks turned the slightest shade of pink as he admitted they didn’t. 

“You drove all the way out there just to bring me dinner?” 

You were touched by the gesture. 

“I know you love Ralph’s as much as you hate writing mission reports, so I figured it would balance things out.” 

“Better be careful, Barnes. You’re starting to spoil me,” you teased. “The others might think I’m your favorite.” 

“You are,” he replied immediately. 

It was your turn to blush, and you quickly turned your attention back to the food. He let you eat in peace, but you could feel his eyes on you. 

“So, since all I did for six weeks was shadow creepy men in dirty bars, why don’t you kick off this whole catching up thing?” you suggested as you polished off your second burger. 

“It wasn’t all that exciting. I beat up some bad guys. Fought with Sam. You know, he’s a lot more annoying when you’re not around.” 

“I’m sure he would say the same about you. Steve is a terrible referee.” 

“Well it’s a new role for him. Don’t forget I was usually the one pulling him out of alleys,” he reminded you with a fond smile. “Punk never did know when to quit.” 

“Still doesn’t. But at least he can throw a punch now,” you joked. 

“True,” he agreed thoughtfully, “But anyways, yeah, nothing really happened that wouldn’t go in a mission report and I don’t think you want to hear that.” 

“You are not wrong.” 

“This was a dumb idea wasn’t it?” He asked after a moment and you looked at him in confusion, terrified that he was regretting spending time together. “Having us catch up, I mean. We should just be hanging out.”

The coil of fear in your gut loosened and you summoned all of your composure. 

“I mean it only makes sense that the past six weeks were so boring. We are the most interesting people in each other’s lives,” you quipped, smirking at him. 

“You’re so very right, doll,” he grinned. “So, what interesting thing shall we do for the rest of the evening?” 

The idea of actually moving, even if it was with Bucky was extremely unappealing to you at the moment. 

“Let’s think,” you mumbled around yawn, cursing the burgers for your inevitable food coma. 

You glanced at Bucky who once again looked like he was having some sort of internal debate. 

“Here’s an idea. It’s super adventurous. Do you think you’re up for it?” 

“Absolutely,” You answered as eagerly as you could. 

“I go get the pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream that I have stashed in my freezer and we watch a movie and I make good on the cuddles I owe you.” 

“Sounds heavenly.” 

“In that case, I’ll be right back.” 

He hopped to his feet taking the trash with him. Smiling to yourself, you sat in the center of your bed and started scrolling through movies. Bucky returned with the ice cream and two spoons before you could decide. 

You made grabby hands at him and he just laughed kicking off his sneakers before setting the ice cream down on your bedside table and tackling you. You gasped as his weight settled on top of you, comforting you like a blanket. 

“Bucky, what are you doing?” you shrieked as he nuzzled into your neck. 

He pulled back and looked at you, obviously amused. You were working on keeping your breathing steady, giddy to feel his arms around you after so long away. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I assumed the grabby hands meant you wanted me. Did you just want the ice cream?” 

Snorting, you ran a hand through his hair affectionately. 

“I can’t want both?” 

“I suppose that’s alright.” 

Still when he rolled off of you, you whined quietly. His smirk told you he had heard it and you turned your attention back to the TV. 

He grabbed the ice cream and scooted back against the headboard, patting the spot next to him. 

“Come here, doll.” 

You crawled over to him before settling against his left side. His metal arm immediately came to rest on your waist as he offered you a spoon. 

“So what are we watching tonight?” 

“Your choice. I’m up for anything.” 

“Only because you’re going to pass out in the next ten seconds,” he teased. 

“Not true,” you yawned. “I’ll last at least 35 with this ice cream.” 

“Whatever you say.” 

You took a few more bites of ice cream before laying your head on his chest and scooching further down in the bed, drifting off. You woke up when you felt him leaving the bed, and you pouted and made grabby hands at him again. 

Chuckling he held the ice cream out to you and you narrowed your eyes. 

“I don’t want the ice cream, you dork. I want you.” 

“Finally she admits it,” he smirked as he put the ice cream in your freezer. 

“Don’t look so smug,” you muttered as you climbed under the covers and waited for him. 

“Don’t worry, doll,” he whispered as he slid in next to you wrapping you in his warm embrace. “I want you too.” 


End file.
